CharCor
Character Corruption, or CharCor(pronounced "care-core"; can alternatively be spelled as CharChor), is one of the most dangerous diseases in The Place. It's a mental condition in which can ruin anybody's character; as long as they have a personality, they are vulnerable! Nobody is immune to CharCor, not even the chairmen. Not every case is the same, as the disorder can change anyone in a variety of ways: as long as the one who's affected is acting out of character, it's considered CharCor if it goes on for longer than 48 hours (real-time).CharCor itself is unavoidable, and can occur in the midst of certain stimuli(see "Biggering" for a typical example), or spontaneously(see "Red Reign" for a typical example). It can be stopped, of course, but again, it requires two days of consistency before it can be diagnosed; it can be recognized beforehand, but constant worry can lead to its own case of CharCor(see subtopic "CharCor Scare" for more information). Once diagnosed, it's recommended the character-- and perhaps the franchises involved-- are isolated so there is no rise in mayhem. There is no ultimate panacea for CharCor, as the reasons as to why certain characters fell under corruption are different. If left untreated, the case could worsen and hurt the Multiline. CharCor is no joke, so any questions or concerns are accepted. There are many answers, however. Find what works. CharCor Stages Because it is a disease, CharCor has different phases that cause it to progressively get more dangerous as long as a character goes untreated. There are currently no exact time-ranges for these stages, and we, as chairmen, do not know if all cases are the same(this applies to characters and TYPES). We can only assume based on what we know. Stage 1 -''' '''Minor personality alterations. Nothing too serious, but it's still something to look out for, especially when and if it were to go on for longer than 4 Place days without any sort of reverting back to how they were before the changes started. Stage 2 - Major personality alterations. When left untreated for too long, a character will begin to make it obvious-- probably unintentionally-- that they aren't quite themselves. This probably occurs after the 48-realtime hours are up. Chairmen are likely to notice, but if others can talk the character out of it? Then it's not corruption. This is the earliest stage a case should be diagnosed... but getting too anxious over it, especially if it isn't 'too serious' can lead to another scare. Stage 3 - It's contagious, 'of course. CharCor is spreadable in more than one way. Corrupted characters can manipulate their condition onto others by talking them down, beating them up, or having sex with them(CharCor, unless it's TYPE LUST, has no impact on a character's sex drive). ''It's around this stage that others can start reporting worries without seeming skeptical or causing skepticism. 'Stage 4 -' 'Problems within the franchise room. '''If a character isn't being who they're meant to be, it can create problems within their own franchise. Even if those within it are unaware of the character's condition, as long as they are corrupted, the room isn't going to be at its finest. It's an indirect impact. ''Chairmen will be keeping a close eye on that room, and doing their best to make sure nothing worse occurs. ''NOTE: Chairmen DO NOT have their powers within corrupted rooms.'' '''Stage 5 - Problems within The Place itself. ''When a case gets this far, it's more than time to take action.'' If problems from the franchise room leak out of it and get into The Place itself, that's when everyone knows something's up! And Chairmen have to act even faster! If they don't, the corruption will get so bad that it will become INCURABLE. Stage 6 - Untreatable. '''When a CharCor case gets so bad to the point where there is nothing anybody can do, it has reached its final form. Characters with stage 6 will never be who they once were again. To add insult to injury, their eyes will change. As cliche as it may sound, their eyeballs will darken until they are black, and their pupils will become a shiny, yet all the more menacing red. They will look as if they hadn't slept for days, and they are commonly seen with blood on them, especially their face. If the character so happens to have a condition where their eyes change, Aphrovilate for example, it doesn't matter. Their eyes have a permanent red gleam to them no matter what color they are. If their eyes are red by default, they turn cyan with the same red gleam as the others. Pre-existing black eyeballs turn light gray/white. ''NOTE: Some characters have these specifications by default because... it's just how they look. DO NOT DISCRIMINATE AGAINST CHARACTERS WITH THESE QUALITIES.'' 'Stage 6 (continued) -' The only thing that can be done for them at this point is to either kill them or try to work with their condition so it is at least tolerable; they will have to wear the CharCor suit for the rest of their life. They will be restricted from having any form of unprotected intercourse, and the franchise room will be put under permanent watch to make sure nothing else goes wrong. The clean-up after the damage done by the character won't be easy to fix, but everyone will do what they can to return The Place back to the way it was. From this point forward, this page is NSFW. Proceed with caution. Sex with a CharCor character If an uninfected character were to have protected sex with a corrupted character, nothing would really happen to them, but it sure wouldn't feel too good on their behalf... Unprotected, however? * The uninfected character could fall under CharCor. * Either character could get impregnated, which can cause problems. * It's immoral in general. When a character gets impregnated under the influence of CharCor(whether it was a corrupted character that got pregnant, or it's the corrupted character that IMPREGNATED), the children will have more problems than either the parents or the offspring should anticipate. First of all, the children could be born earlier than they should because of the progressive nature of CharCor. While it seems cool since the pregnancy gets over sooner, it's not a good sign; the sooner a character is born, the more corrupted they are. Second, the children will have a strange sense in character development... and nothing can be done about it. What can anybody do to help a corrupted character if the corruption is in their genetic code? Mutations? ...Outta the question, that could cause more harm than good. Third, it's highly unlikely that the offspring will be able to live a secure life. From the minute they are born, they are diagnosed with Stage 3. Because of the corruption, they have no definite personality. Are they actually confident? Are they truly lustful? Are they really that kind? Nobody knows. ''Long story short? DO NOT REPRODUCE WITH A CORRUPTED CHARACTER IF THEY ARE IN STAGE 5 OR HIGHER.' Subtopics * Biggering * Red Reign * TCO's CCP Group * Multiline * CharChor Branches Category:Characterization Category:Timeline Category:Disease Category:Corruptible